Family History
by The Original Space Cadet
Summary: Why did Anubis make Sky Blue Ranger? Could it have something to do with his father's history?


A/N: Special thanks to Rangercentral and TVTome for giving me info on certain eps to help refresh my memory.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Sky Tate couldn't believe it. The Blue Ranger, he thought. I was supposed to be Red, like my father. Instead I'm Blue and the Red powers went to some common street thief. Why? What did I do wrong? He looked over at the picture on his nightstand, which showed him as a young boy posing with a man dressed in a Red Ranger outfit. I'm sorry, Dad. I let you down.

Anubis Cruger sat in his office, alone. The lights were dimmed and all communication screens and alarms were silent. Even if there was an emergency, he would not be aware of it. He had left strict orders not to be disturbed under any circumstances and had left command in the hands of the capable Kat Manx. He needed to think. The words he had spoken some days earlier to Cadet Sky Tate echoed through his mind. There is no mistake. Tate had been assigned the mantle of Blue Ranger for a reason, a reason he did not yet understand. Cruger understood the pain and disappointment that the young man felt. If only he knew the truth about his father, maybe he would understand. Perhaps it is time that I told him. Sky's father had died when he was very young, and Cruger had raised him in large part after that. In many ways, he was Sky's father. But he knew that would never replace the admiration he felt for his real father, and the desire to be just like him. If only he knew, but his father had died before he could tell him. Certainly he would be old enough to understand now, Cruger thought. Looking at the picture on his desk of him with his dear friend, Cruger asked in his mind, What should I do, old friend?

Night had fallen, but sleep would not come for Sky Tate. Thoughts of his father and his failure to emulate him kept him from knowing the sweet taste of darkness and dreams. He envied his roommate and fellow cadet Bridge Carson, who was snoring soundly in the bunk across from him. Even in the midst of a crisis, Bridge would have been able to sleep, Sky knew. He was so desperate he had even tried Bridge's thinking pose of standing on his head, hoping he would be provided with the answers he sought and then be able to sleep. But he had succeeded only in falling over, his leg kicking across his nightstand, knocking over his prized picture. In horror, he had tried to catch it, but was too late. The picture landed on the floor with a crash, the glass shattering. How appropriate, Sky thought grimly. I've shattered the picture of my father, just as I've shattered his memory. His thoughts were interrupted by the door behind him opening. He whirled around to see Commander Cruger standing there. Commander Cruger, the one who had kept him from his dream. He was the one responsible for all this, he was the one who had made him Blue Ranger instead of Red. He was the cause of all his suffering! Of course this wasn't true, but Sky wasn't thinking clearly at the moment. Overwhelmed by all that had happened over the past few days, he flung himself angrily at Commander Cruger. "Why Cruger," he demanded with fire in his eyes and venom in his voice, "why? I train all my life to become Red Ranger, to live up to my father and you shatter that dream! It's all your fault! I hate you!" Tears were streaming down his face now as he pounded Cruger's chest in frustration, then fell to the ground. The tantrum was loud enough to wake even Bridge from his slumber. He wasn't the only one as several nearby doors opened with people looking out to see what was wrong.

Cruger took everything in stride. Looking around at all those raised from sleep, he informed them, "There's nothing here that concerns you. Go back to bed, people." Slowly, they obeyed. Looking down at the still sobbing Tate, Cruger told him "Normally such actions would result in disciplinary measures, but given the circumstances, I'll let it slide this time. It is obvious you're very upset about your Ranger designation, Cadet Tate."

Sky slowly nodded. "Yes, sir, thank you sir," in control of himself enough to be able to recognize and appreciate the commander's lenience.

"In many ways," Cruger went on, "you're like a son to me, Sky. And I know that in many ways I'm like a father to you, but I can't replace your real father. I know that your dream has been to emulate your father as Red Ranger, and that I'm the one that made you blue instead of red. It pains me to see you so upset about it, but what I did, I did for a reason. It's only fair that I explain that reason to you. If you'll please follow me," he said, helping Sky up and beckoning him to follow.

Slowly, Sky stood and followed Cruger. His anger gave way to curiosity. What was Cruger's reason for making him blue instead of red? Curiosity then gave way to ecstasy. He'd been asking himself this question for days and was finally going to get an answer! But the ecstasy was also tinged with nervousness. What if the reason was something bad, something he wouldn't like?

Cruger opened the door to his office. Motioning Sky to sit, he went over to his video unit and turned it on. He then went over to his desk and retrieved an old, dusty videotape. Blowing it off, he inserted it into the video unit and pressed play.

An image of a man appeared on the screen. Sky recognized him instantly, the man was his father. The image began to speak. "My name is Rocky DeSantos," he said. Sky winced. He had been born out of wedlock, hence his last name being Tate, same as his mother's. "This video is intended for the eyes of my son Sky Tate, to be presented to him by Anubis Cruger and no one else." He paused and began to cough violently, and Sky realized when this video was made. It had to have been made only months before his father's death from an old back injury that had become cancerous. Recovering, the image of his father went on. "Sky, if you're seeing this, then it means I have died. I'm very sorry, I would have liked to tell you this in person, to still be there. But there's not time. The image changed to his father in his SPD Red Ranger outfit. You know that I served as SPD's first Red Ranger, having helped found the organization." He laughed. "Ever since you could talk, you've always talked about being the Red Ranger, just like me. However, there are some things about my history that you need to know. Unluckily, you're too young to understand right now. I've left this video with Cruger to show to you when you're older and then tell you what you need to hear. Hopefully then you'll be able to understand." The image of his father in his Red Ranger uniform faded and was replaced by that of his father's face. I love you, son." Then the video faded.

Sky looked at Cruger, confused. "So? What was my father's big secret?"

"It was not a 'big secret'," Cruger corrected him; "it was just as he said-something that you were too young to understand when he died. It was about his prior history as a Power Ranger."

"What are you saying," Sky asked. "My father didn't become a Power Ranger until he was SPD's first Red Ranger."

"Wrong again, Cadet," Cruger stated. "Your father's role of SPD Red Ranger was his third and last Ranger incarnation."

"Why didn't he ever tell me," Sky inquired.

"Simple. You were too young to see past him as SPD Red. Or Red Ranger, to be more specific. Your admiration for your father wouldn't have let you understand the fact that he was once a Blue Ranger," Cruger stated.

"A…bl…blue ranger?" Sky was dumbfounded. "How can that be possible? You said yourself he was the best of the best of Rangers. How could he ever have been blue?"

"I did say that he was the best of the best," Cruger agreed. "Many would disagree with me on that. But in the time that I knew him he proved himself to be nothing less than an outstanding Ranger, as well as an outstanding man."

"That still doesn't answer why he was a Blue Ranger," Sky said.

"I'm getting to that, Cadet Tate." Anubis seemed somewhat annoyed. "Just be quiet and pay attention." Sky nodded. "Very good," Cruger went on. "Your father's history as a Power Ranger goes way back, even beyond when he was a Blue Ranger. In fact, he started his Ranger career as the Red Ranger."

Sky's eyes widened. Then why had his father been demoted to Blue? Was he not a good enough leader?

As if reading his thoughts, Cruger told him "Though your father was Red Ranger, he was never in a position of leadership. You know that the identities of the first few teams of Rangers are known to very few people. I am one of those few. Your father was the second Red Ranger, chosen to replace the second one when he was chosen to attend a peace conference, taking him away from his responsibilities. By the time your father joined, another Ranger, the White Ranger, had already been designated as leader. So you see, your father never had to take anything seriously. All he had to do was follow the more experienced, stronger White Ranger and everything would work out fine. Because of this, he never felt a sense of urgency and at times could be much more interested in fun than responsibility. This proved disastrous on one occasion when he became addicted to a pachinko machine. Things were only made worse when he was put under a spell that made him only want to play. Though he lacked the same degree of seriousness his peers had, your father remained a dedicated Ranger, helping to defend the planet against several of the largest threats it had ever faced."

Cruger paused for a moment, letting Sky take all of this in. "Things began to change for your father when a power change led to him becoming the Blue Ranger. It was during this period that he began to truly see the seriousness of this situation, being the direct target of the Machine Empire's schemes on several occasions. He also learned a valuable lesson about being a Power Ranger when the Ranger he originally replaced returned to claim the powers of the Gold Ranger. Feeling left out, he attempted to prove himself by taking on the leader of the Machine Empire alone, but was unable to defeat him. It was this experience that taught him that being a Ranger is not about color or your importance on the team, every Ranger is equally important." Anubis paused for a moment, then said, "A lesson that you need to learn, Cadet. Your father continued to serve as the Blue Zeo Ranger until the Machine Empire was defeated. When the time came yet again for the Rangers to fight, your father was unable to. It was at this time he injured his back, having to pass on his powers."

"How did my father injure his back," Sky wanted to know. "In battle?"

"No, though that's how you would have expected it to happen," Anubis replied. "He injured it training for a martial arts tournament."

Sky was stunned by this development. He had never imagined his father to be as Anubis described him. And to have a life outside of being a Ranger? Sky had no life outside of the SPD Academy.

Anubis smiled. "Yes, your father did have a life outside of being a Ranger, as did his peers. It was this that kept them in touch with humanity and reminded them of what they were trying to save." He was then all business again. "You see, Cadet Tate, that was one of your father's admirable qualities. In spite of everything, he never forgot to be human. You should spend more time with your teammates."

Sky nodded. "Yes, sir. I appreciate you telling me this. But what does any of this have to do with my being made Blue Ranger?"

Anubis sighed. "You see, Cadet, when your father agreed to take up the mantle of SPD Red Ranger, he did so because there was no one else involved in SPD that was able to do it. He had the experience, and more important, the humanity. And he was a fine leader. But he was never comfortable with that authority. The rest followed him because he knew what he was doing. So though he was a fine leader, he wasn't a _true_ leader. A true leader, he said, inspires confidence in others and they follow them because they choose to, much like the leader he served under and the Red Ranger he originally replaced. It was as Blue Ranger where he felt most at home. It wasn't until then that he started coming into his own as a Ranger. During this time, he grew most as a Ranger and a person. He once told me that he considered that the best time of his life. Here, Cadet Tate. Take a look at these photos." Cruger reached into his drawer and passed Sky a stack of photos.

Sky began to look through them. "When were these pictures taken?"

"During his time as a Ranger," Cruger told him.

Sky went through one picture after another. He noticed that in the first few pictures his father seemed out of place and unsure of himself. But as he went on his father's expression in the photos became one of confidence and assuredness. He also noted that his father's clothing changed from red to blue. "Guess which ones are from your father's time as Blue Ranger," Cruger told him.

Sky nodded, understanding what Cruger meant. He soon came to the end of the photos, which showed his father as the SPD Red Ranger with his teammates, these were photos he had seen a million times before. His father had the look of someone with confidence and experience, but Sky noticed for the first time the look of burden in his father's face. He handed the photos back to Cruger.

"Your father saw his role as SPD Red as a burden on him," Anubis said. "He didn't consider himself to be cut out for it, he didn't think of himself as a leader and he thought himself too old to be a Power Ranger. He only did because, as I said, he was the only one involved in SPD who could. His first role as Red Ranger was one of uncertainty, that of having to replace a legend, but other than that, one relatively carefree with the presence of the White Ranger. His role as the Blue Ranger, however, that was one of growth and excitement. No longer saddled with having to be in the shadow of a legend and having learned how serious things were, your father set about making the role of Blue Ranger all his own. He had no one to follow and a newfound maturity he had lacked at first. This was truly when he was at his greatest as a Ranger." Looking at Sky, Anubis then said, "You wanted to follow your father's footsteps, which is why I made you Blue Ranger. Because in doing so, you are following his footsteps. I have faith you will be as great a Blue Ranger as he was. Do you understand, Cadet?"

"Yes sir," Sky said, saluting smartly. "I understand."

"I should apologize, though," Anubis went on. "I should have told you sooner."

"No, Commander," Sky said, "you did the right thing in waiting. I don't think I could have understood before. I understand now."

"Excellent, Sky," Cruger said, patting him on the back. "I had hoped you would understand." Sky unexpectedly returned the gesture by wrapping Cruger in a hug. Letting go, Cruger looked at Sky. "Three things," he said. "One, that stays between us. Two, don't ever do that when the other Rangers are around. Three, get some sleep."

Sky nodded and saluted. "Yes, sir." He then walked out the door. Sky Tate, Blue Ranger, he thought. It did have a nice ring to it.


End file.
